


Wasurenai

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bad Fic, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy, Romance, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con facilidad Shaka se había ganado esa nefasta reputación en el Santuario. Lo sabía, siempre supo que él era un hombre muy deseable. Sentía que no había vuelta atrás. Pudo ver en su interior quién era en realidad esa sombra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Wasurenai** _

**( _No lo olvides_ )**

**(...)**

Con qué facilidad Shaka se había ganado tan nefasta reputación en el Santuario. Si bien todos le guardaban respeto, con sus actitudes había conseguido armarse una nueva personalidad; pero no, no dejaba de ser él en esencia. Sin embargo su persona comenzaba a trastabillar.

El hombre más cercano al Gran Maestro, la reencarnación de un Buda en la tierra dominado por emociones humanas, las más humanas...

¿Cómo había comenzado todo? ¿Cómo llegó a tener semejante reputación? Fue por su amigo Muu; pero no por su culpa, y aunque Virgo insistía en que era propia, tampoco.

Su primer hombre, el primer cuerpo que probó y a su vez poseyó fue el de Aries.

Ese día había sido extraño, pues Shaka jamás imaginó que se entregaría de aquella forma tan impura a un hombre, pero así fue.

El comienzo de una relación, de una amistad más profunda.

Cuando Virgo notó los sentimientos que Muu despertaba en él, ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que anhelaba era que otro sintiera lo mismo. Y así lo creyó, pues podía sentir que hacían el amor, que no era solo sexo. Cuán equivocado estaba.

En la cama y luego de una acalorada sesión de sexo Aries primero le agradeció la confianza y la entrega emocional, para luego confesarle que estaba enamorado... de un hombre, otro hombre.

El corazón de Virgo se partió en mil pedazos recordando las infinidades de veces que Aries alababa el hecho de poder poseer el cuerpo más deseable del Santuario. Shaka lo sabía, siempre supo que él era un hombre muy deseable.

A eso se refería Muu, que de todos los hombres que lo deseaban, él había tenido el privilegio de tenerlo en su cama; pero por lo visto Aries no era correspondido. Virgo no quiso saber el nombre de quien le había arrebatado la esperanza de un sincero amor, pero supo que no era reciprocó pues su amigo siguió poseyéndolo en las noches siguientes, trazando una herida difícil de cicatrizar.

Shaka sentía que no había vuelta atrás, no podía estar sin ese hombre, por más que su corazón no le perteneciera, lo necesitaba en cuerpo. Con el tiempo Virgo aprendió a ser una mera sombra de su mejor amigo; con el tiempo aprendió a llorar en silencio, en su Templo. ¡Por Buda! Que no lo vieran en esa situación tan lamentable.

Con el pasar de los días Muu le relataba a su amigo las situaciones con ese hombre, siempre sin darle el nombre. Por la emoción de Aries era claro que este comenzaba a ser correspondido.

Por el amor que siempre le había tenido a su amigo Shaka deseaba que así fuera, y por ende que alcanzara la felicidad. ¿Qué más daba? Sabía que nunca sería suyo. Muu siempre lo había visto a Virgo como su mejor amigo, además de su compañero en la cama, y no veía nada malo en confesarle sus sentimientos más secretos, sin saber cuánto lo lastimaba.

No obstante la situación para Virgo no daba más. No podía seguir soportando que su amor suspirara por otro. Fue por eso que en un diálogo se confesó.

—Entonces se me quedó mirando y me sonrió. —Muu le relataba una situación emocionante, pero notó que su amigo no estaba prestándole atención—. Shaka, no me estas prestando atención.

—Sí, Muu. Te estoy escuchando —dijo y suspiró.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Una pregunta y un breve silencio. Virgo pensó bien la respuesta, pero antes de poder decir algo el otro se le adelantó— ¿Te molesta que te hable de él? —Con el tiempo, aquel hombre se había convertido simplemente en _él_ , mas sabían que era un compañero de batallas. ¿Quien, si no?

—Sí —se sinceró Shaka y Aries bajó la vista muy apenado.

—Perdón, te debe molestar que me la pase hablando todo el día de él.

—Pues, sí.

—Es que, como eres mi amigo…

—Justamente. —Shaka siguió con una postura indiferente, ya no había vuelta atrás y debía decirlo—. Justamente porque soy tu amigo y no quiero serlo.

Aries levanto la vista y se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué quería decirle? Aunque era más claro que el agua.

—Shaka, no sé qué…

—Muu, no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que fue con el tiempo, pero... —La primera vez que iría a decir esa frase—: Te amo. —Se sintió feliz de poder decírselo por primera vez a Muu.

—Yo... lo siento, no lo sabía. Yo... —Aries estaba nervioso y contrariado.

Shaka lo comprendió en ese momento. Bajó la vista pues los ojos amenazaban con comenzar a verter lágrimas y decidió alejarse del lugar, sin embargo su amigo no podía dejarlo ir así, en ese estado.

—Shaka, espera. Gracias, pero...

—Ya lo sé. No puedes corresponderme.

—No imaginé el daño. ¡Por Zeus! —exclamó Aries dándose cuenta de las heridas— No quiero perderte. No quiero perder tu amistad.

—No digas esas cosas, Muu.

—Comprendo que ya no quieras... pues... que no quieras...

—¿Acostarme contigo? —completó Shaka guardando compostura. Muu solo asintió.

—Pero no quiero perder tu amistad.

—No te preocupes, Muu, no me perderás —tranquilizó Virgo y comenzó a caminar hasta su Templo.

**(…)**

El sol había abandonado por completo al Santuario, una negra noche sin estrellas se había apoderado del lugar y del Templo de Virgo.

Quiso controlarse, lograr no llorar aunque fuera por una mísera noche.

Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, debía meditar, no podía dejarse llevar de esa forma por emociones tan humanas.

En un determinado momento Shaka lo sintió, una clara presencia observándolo. Lo reconoció pues hacía varias noches que lo sentía rondando por allí, pero ¿quién era? Nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de la cama e investigar, además, por algún extraño motivo aquella presencia le daba paz, la sensación de no estar solo. Agradeció interiormente a aquel hombre, mujer o entidad. Podía dormir tranquilo, alguien velaba sus sueños.

Los días pasaron agonizantes para Virgo, quien permaneció junto a su amigo, por pedido de él, comenzando una nueva amistad. Las palabras de aquella tarde permanecieron por siempre entre ellos e inevitablemente habían congelado la relación.

No eran los mismos, muchas veces quisieron disimular la incomodidad, así como evitar decir ciertas palabras por temor a lastimar al otro. Una amistad así no podía llamarse como tal. Era una relación por compromiso, y cuanto les dolió descubrir eso, que ya no se podía volver el tiempo a atrás.

Shaka se sintió culpable; quizás si esa tarde no se hubiera confesado todo seguiría siendo tan especial como hasta ese momento. Comenzaron a distanciarse, las visitas a sus Templos se volvieron más esporádicas, y Virgo comenzaba a sentirse solo. Con el tiempo solo se saludaban y fue una tarde, mientras Aioria quien como siempre se detenía en el Templo de Shaka para dialogar, descubrió lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó Leo con la confianza que Shaka le había otorgado con el tiempo.

—Nada —respondió de manera breve y tajante.

—¿Pelearon? —Aioria lo preguntó, pero no podía imaginárselos peleando, siempre tan unidos, desde pequeños, cuando llegaron al Santuario. Tiempo después él se había sumado al grupo.

Por eso no creyó los rumores ciertos. En el Santuario todos hablaban de que Shaka se había estado acostando con Aries.

—No.

—Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de dialogar al respecto —dijo Leo con una sonrisa y frente a la elocuencia inexistente de su amigo.

—No. Sinceramente no.

Aioria se sentó en la escalinata junto a su amigo, era la primera vez que lo veía triste. Los ojos, ahora abiertos, habían perdido ese brillo característico y Leo, quien lo conocía, había sabido descifrar que no estaba bien, pues no lo veía meditando como antaño y en cambio había dejado atrás todo aquello. Los ojos abiertos así lo confirmaban. Demostraban que ya no le importaba. Mejor, para deleite de algunos que podían apreciar esos luceros celestes. Por eso comenzó a visitarlo con asiduidad, ese día, al siguiente y al resto.

Shaka agradeció la compañía que Aioria le brindaba; sabía que las constantes visitas de Leo eran para saber su condición. Fue por eso que una tarde le confesó lo que había ocurrido con Muu, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Aioria mirándolo fijo—. ¿Te has visto Shaka? De todos los hombres en este Santuario no hay uno que te rechazaría. Al que no le gustan los hombres, al verte, comienza a dudar. Eres... bellísimo. Y me quedo corto.

Shaka sonrió con sinceridad y le agradeció tan apacibles palabras. Era cierto, él lo sabía, comprendía lo que despertaba al andar; las miradas recaían indecorosas sobre su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras de su amigo le quedarían dando vueltas en la mente. Con el tiempo la figura de Muu comenzaba a desvanecerse, aunque la tristeza por perder amistad tan singular no lo abandonaría nunca.

Virgo aprendió a ocupar su tiempo y su mente en su querido amigo Aioria y pensó ¿por qué no? Probar su cuerpo... Qué error.

Así, una tarde, en unas de las típicas visitas de Aioria lo invitó a pasar a su Templo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shaka? —preguntó Leo en medio de la amplia sala, en respuesta recibió un beso que lo dejó petrificado. Shaka sentía en su interior que era la mejor forma de agradecerle su compañía. ¿Qué podía pedir alguien más que su cuerpo?— Shaka, espera. Somos amigos, no puedo, además...

Pero Virgo no lo escuchó y comenzó a desvestirse. Aioria suspiró rendido, ¿qué más daba? El hombre más deseado en el Santuario se le estaba ofreciendo. Lo dudó, pero no pudo vacilar por mucho tiempo, perdió la cabeza y se dejó llevar.

La imagen de ese semi dios por completo desnudo.

Lo tomó por la fina cintura y lo arrastró hasta el sillón para tomarlo una y otra vez.

Luego del acto, Shaka se sintió completo otra vez y renovado; la imagen siempre presente de su amigo Muu comenzaba a perder fuerza en su mente, quizás Leo era lo que necesitaba para olvidar, para cicatrizar el corazón.

Caminó hacia el Templo de Leo. Era su vecino así que la llegada fue rápida. Ya de noche, luego de despertarse esa mañana solo, comprendió que su amigo se había retirado en plena madrugada, luego de poseerlo incontables veces.

Llegó a la puerta amplia y golpeó, siendo recibido de inmediato.

—Hola, Aioria. Como esta mañana saliste corriendo de mi Templo vine a verte. —Shaka le sonrió con sinceridad, como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía. Por lo menos desde el distanciamiento inevitable con Muu.

—Shaka… yo, lo siento. No sé... qué me pasó... —Aioria se encontraba visiblemente apenado, Virgo lo notó, pero no quería aceptarlo.

—¿Crees que fue un error?

—No. No digo eso. Te agradezco enormemente que me hayas ofrecido algo tan valioso.

—¿Pero...? —¡Maldición! ¿Acaso Shaka era un premio deseado por todos?

—Pero... no tuvo que haber ocurrido eso anoche.

—Aioria... —Sabía que había algo más— no te entiendo. Yo...

—Shaka, desde hace un tiempo... —Leo decidió sincerarse, pero no era fácil— desde hace tiempo que estoy con alguien. Y ayer yo... contigo...

La vergüenza que sintió Shaka lo llevó hasta su Templo de regreso, sabía que Aioria no lo seguiría.

¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en el amante de alguien? Entonces sí, había sido un error. Qué iluso al imaginar que Aioria podía hacerle olvidar todo el dolor. Y de nuevo las palabras de la gente en su cabeza. Lo deseable que era, lo especial, lo hermoso; pero solo se había convertido en eso con el tiempo. Acaso ¿no había un solo ser que no se fijara tan solo en su belleza exterior? Estaba cansado de eso. Abatido, se dejó caer en la cama, y no lloró. De nada servía hacerlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué dedicarle lágrimas a un amor inexistente? ¿Qué era el amor? Una linda palabra, eso era para Virgo. Una sencilla y mísera palabra.

Otra vez esa presencia apareció en su Templo. Como si fuera un código, por respeto, no volteó a ver quién era. Quiso investigar el cosmos, pero no pudo descifrarlo. Y el ser, hombre o lo que fuera, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él.

Sintiéndose cómodo y tranquilo con la presencia, Shaka se quedó profundamente dormido para despertar al otro día en completa soledad.

**(…)**

Una cena protocolar lo llevó a reunirse con sus compañeros; por supuesto que en aquella reunión estaban Muu y Aioria.

Con qué velocidad corrían los rumores en el Santuario. Así lo descubrió Shaka cuando su presencia en la sala despertó el murmullo de todos sus compañeros. Aries miró a su antiguo amigo a quien aún consideraba como tal, mientras que Aioria sentado a su lado escondió la vista, muy nervioso, al sentir con veracidad que su nombre y el de Virgo estaban en esos murmullos.

¿Cómo diablos hacían para estar siempre al tanto de todo? Peor que las viejas chismosas, y eso que eran hombres.

Shaka tomó asiento sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo en la sala, por muy amplia que esta fuera. En el extremo opuesto de la mesa algunos de sus compañeros hablaban sobre él, pero esto Virgo no lo supo, pues estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que no lo escucharan.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras, hermano, pero Shaka no es tan difícil como piensan —opinó Kanon dándole un sorbo al vaso.

—Hermanito... ya estás grande para jugar —objetó Saga con gravedad; a su lado Death Mask oía sin emitir palabra.

—Vamos, Saga, no seas hipócrita, cualquiera de nosotros daría todo por tan solo una... una mísera noche con Virgo.

El mayor —por unos segundos— de los gemelos asintió analizando las palabras de su hermano menor, palabras muy veraces.

—Y tú serás su compañero esta noche, ¿no? —preguntó Cáncer con ironía sonriendo de manera despectiva.

—¿Quieres apostarlo? —desafió Kanon.

—¿Te piensas que Shaka se acostaría con una rata como tú? —D.M en eso tenía mucha razón. Si Virgo fuera el de antes no se acostaría con Kanon.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —Saga intentó frenar un inminente enfrentamiento—: dejen de pelear, _niños_.

—Shaka está regalado y te lo mostraré —Kanon lo volvió a desafiar poniéndose de pie para irse, pues si se quedaba en ese lugar le rompería todos los dientes a su compañero de armas, y a su hermano mayor, si intentaba interceder.

Kanon se acercó despacio hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, lugar donde Shaka se escondía de las miradas acusadoras. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó con atención mientras Virgo hacía de cuenta que su compañero de batallas no estaba allí.

—Hola, ¿te molesto?

—Tan solo dime qué es lo que quieres —dijo Shaka con cansancio, pues no tenía ganas de soportar algún tipo de burla o alguna acotación lastimera.

—¡Uh! Tan solo quería saber qué te ocurría. ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva si aún no he hecho nada? —Kanon rompió a reír, él solo se estaba delatando.

—¿Para qué quieres saber qué me pasa? No me ocurre nada.

Kanon levantó un dedo y se apresuró a hablar.

—¡Ah! Has dicho que para qué quiero saber, eso quiere decir que algo te sucede. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

—Kanon —se fastidió Shaka— en todos estos años solo me has dado los buenos días, ¿por qué ahora vienes haciéndote el buen amigo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Geminis le respondió punzante.

—Porque veo que ya no te queda ninguno —dijo y Shaka se quedó helado, sin palabras. El hombre, ocho años mayor que él, estaba en lo cierto, ya casi no tenía amigos en ese lugar, por lo menos sus dos allegados estaban más que lejos de considerarse como tales. Kanon aprovechó el mutismo de su compañero y continuó hablando—: No sé qué ha ocurrido aquí, pero una persona como tú no puede estar sola. No _debe_ estarlo.

—Kanon, si sabes perfectamente qué ocurrió. ¿O me vas a decir que no escuchaste los rumores?

—Sí, los escuché —se sinceró Kanon—, pero como has dicho son solo rumores, no me puedo dejar guiar por ellos, y aun así, aunque sean verdad, eso no quita que me moleste la indiferencia con la que te tratan. A ti... ¡por todos los dioses del Olimpo griego! Eres el único con el que se puede contar realmente aquí. —Kanon tomó un respiro y observó con atención las reacciones de su víctima. Por lo visto había picado el anzuelo.

—Deja. Estaré bien. —Shaka comenzaba a relajarse y por un segundo pensó en la idea de que ese hombre podría llegar a ser la sombra. El ser que lo acompañaba cada noche.

—Dime, ¿quieres olvidarte de todo y pasarla bien? Te mereces algo mejor que estar aquí ajeno a todo y a todos. —Sin importarle la presencia de sus demás compañeros Kanon lo tomó de una de esas manos blancas.

—¿Y tú me harás olvidar y hacerme sentir bien? —preguntó Virgo con incredulidad.

—Pues... no lo sé. No sé si lo conseguiré, pero quiero intentarlo, no me gusta verte así. Déjame ayudarte.

Shaka le sonrió a su compañero con honestidad. De alguna manera aquellas palabras le habían dado directo en el corazón. Quizás sí había alguien en el mundo que no veía tan solo su belleza exterior.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Hoy iré a tu Templo. Llevaré algo para beber y charlaremos un rato. Si las cosas dan para algo más, de una forma natural... bienvenido sea. ¿Qué opinas?

Shaka no veía nada malo en compartir un rato con ese hombre, además era cierto, si la situación se daba, si él estaba cómodo con Géminis, pues no lo veía mal. Aunque por supuesto no se acostaría con él. Virgo no era hombre de una sola noche. A pesar de lo ocurrido aún seguía exigiendo respeto, porque solo él lo consideraba correcto.

—¿Hablaremos? —preguntó el hindú.

—Si tú quieres hablar, hablaremos.

—Bien. Te espero —finalizó Shaka.

Kanon se levantó de la silla triunfante. Había ganado y lo más probable... No, lo más probable no, esa noche _de seguro_ tendría sexo con el hombre más deseado del Santuario. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor y sin ser demasiado evidente, de espaldas a Virgo, le sonrió ganador para luego dedicarle una mirada asesina a Death Mask quien se hizo el desentendido.

Saga solo se limitó a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Antes de retirarse, Kanon se acercó hasta donde estaban Shura y Milo, quienes eran los encargados de difundir los rumores, para contarle su nueva aventura. Como Capricornio y Escorpio no le creyeron, los invitó a darse una vuelta por el Templo pasada las horas.

Ahora sí, sintiéndose satisfecho, se encaminó a su Templo para prepararse y tomar un par de botellas; o sea, le estaba hurtando a su hermano pues esas botellas le pertenecían. Una vez finalizada la tarea de robar y cambiarse caminó hacia al Templo de su víctima.

Atravesó Cáncer y se encontró con su compañero, quien lo miró desafiante.

—Que te diviertas —alcanzó a decir Death Mask con desprecio antes de que el otro se alejara del todo. Kanon nada respondió, pues estaba más que apurado.

Llegó a Leo y en el Templo su dueño no estaba, caminó ansioso por llegar a Virgo. Una vez frente a la puerta golpeó, recibiéndolo un hermoso e impactante Shaka, tan brillante como solía ser, y con una sonrisa lo invitó a pasar. Hacía cuánto que no sonreía.

Virgo se encargó de buscar dos vasos mientras Kanon se sentaba en el sillón de dos cuerpos. La tarea, Géminis, la estaba llevando de maravillas. Mientras lo distraía con una amena y divertida conversación, haciéndose el interesado por sus problemas y sus dolores, poco a poco lo estaba emborrachando. Si bien Virgo estaba acostumbrado, Kanon se encargó de llenarle el vaso con diversas bebidas y algo más.

—Gracias, Kanon, pero ya no quiero más —dijo Virgo tomándose la cabeza para luego depositar la vista en la de su nuevo amigo— ¿Me estás emborrachando? —preguntó divertido y un poco ebrio.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Kanon divertido y con falsa inocencia; había sido descubierto. Ambos rompieron a reír.

—Si querías un beso mío no hacía falta que me emborracharas —susurró Shaka con sensualidad y eso sorprendió gratamente a Géminis.

Por lo visto sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba; sin embargo le sorprendió más que se le colgara del cuello para depositarle un cálido beso en los labios. Con prisa Kanon le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo.

—Oh, Shaka…

—Espera… —Una mano juguetona en el trasero le indicaba a Virgo que la cuestión se estaba saliendo de control—. No —pidió Shaka sin fuerzas.

Kanon se apartó un poco y observó su reloj. Pronto llegarían, debía apurar el trámite.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es que... no me gusta así.

—No tengas miedo. No he venido a lastimarte, si no a ayudarte. —¿No se le había podido ocurrir algo mejor? Con prisa se corrigió—: Quiero hacerte olvidar un poco. Hacerte sentir bien. Verás que te sentirás mucho mejor. —Comenzó a besarlo, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero.

A pesar de que no era virgen, por algún extraño motivo Shaka no se sentía cómodo; no se sentía seguro.

—Espera, yo...

Kanon sentía su propio miembro erecto y por nada del mundo se iría de ese Templo en aquella condición. Cansado de las _mariconeadas_ de su víctima y harto de tantas negativas cambió el repertorio de palabras.

—¿Qué más da, Shaka? Te acostaste con Mu, con Aioria... y ahora vienes y te haces el casto y puro —dijo y Shaka se quedó atónito. No esperaba eso, aunque en el fondo siempre había sospechado las intenciones de su compañero, nada más que no había querido verlo. Kanon continuó hablando— Te digo... la pasaremos bien, te haré olvidar. Aunque sea esta noche y todas las que quieras. No pasará nada malo. Además estás solo...

Virgo intentó no llorar frente a esas últimas palabras. Por Buda, ¿en que se había convertido? El alcohol mezclado con la repugnancia que se tenía Virgo fue una combinación nefasta. A pesar de que le daba asco lo que estaba haciendo Géminis, cuando debería darle placer, se dejó.

Se entregó, porque en parte creía que Kanon tenía razón. ¿Qué más daba? ¿A quién quería engañar? Además necesitaba sentirse querido aunque fuera unos minutos. Géminis aprovechó la resignación de su amante y lo desvistió. Podía ver en esos ojos el dolor y su confusión, pero hizo de cuenta que no lo había visto, pues no podría penetrarlo.

En pocos segundos ambos estaban desnudos. Virgo mantuvo los ojos cerrados deseando que aquello finalizara pronto; pero la voz de Kanon le demostró lo contrario, en especial la presencia de dos compañeros más en su Templo.

—Los muchachos también quieren que la pases bien —dijo Géminis en su oído. Cuando Shaka volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue un miembro duro e hinchado intentando abrirse paso por su boca.

Con sumisión y ante las palabras de quien era Milo, instándole a abrir su boca, Virgo accedió dando inicio así a un acto más que morboso. Quería llorar, pero su orgullo pudo más. Una nueva voz lo trajo a la realidad, recordándole el tiempo pasado y abriendo una nueva herida.

—Tú te follaste a mi chico, yo lo haré contigo, maldito bastardo. —Shura comenzó a penetrarlo con violencia, vengándose de alguna manera macabra. Como si Virgo fuera el culpable por la infidelidad de Aioria. Bueno, lo cierto es que así lo sintió Shaka cuando comprendió las palabras de Capricornio y lo que este quería decirle con ellas.

Entre los tres se encargaron de dejar agotado a Virgo, quien prácticamente perdió el conocimiento y su identidad. Sus victimarios se vistieron con prisa y se alejaron del Templo, dejándolo desnudo en el sillón.

Afuera aún era de noche para cuando el calvario terminó.

Virgo entró en un estado de inconciencia. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, mucho menos para levantarse. Una vez que supo que estaba solo comenzó a llorar. Fue en ese momento que sintió la mano de alguien sobre la espalda.

Se sobresaltó un poco, quizás eran alguno de esos tres cretinos que volvía por más, pero por lo visto esa no eran las intenciones. Shaka reconoció la misma presencia que hacía varias noches lo acompañaba.

Mientras analizaba eso sin poder y sin querer abrir los ojos, esa presencia lo tomó con facilidad entre los brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama para taparlo con las sábanas. Como si tuviera miedo de que aquel ser fuera solo producto de su imaginación o de su deseo por no estar solo, Shaka mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Como un signo de respeto.

Aunque por más que abriera los ojos no podría verlo, la oscuridad en su cuarto era total. Maldición, ese cosmos... ¿a quién le pertenecía? Sin duda era un compañero de armas. ¿Quién si no tendría la fuerza para levantarlo con esa facilidad?

Sin sentir vergüenza por hacerlo, Shaka apoyó la cabeza sobre la falda de aquella persona y permitió ser consolado mientras lloraba. Así, siendo acariciado por una afectuosa mano, Virgo se quedó dormido, para despertar al otro día como supo que pasaría… solo.

Sentía que el cuerpo estaba adormecido y adolorido de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían penetrado por la boca? Mucho menos que por el trasero. Caminó como pudo y con el orgullo quebrado hasta el baño y se preparó la bañadera. Una vez llena de agua se sumergió en ella deseando que con el agua no solo se limpiara el semen, si no también su alma, que creyó injustamente manchada.

No desayunó ni comió nada. Permaneció encerrado en el Templo; los días pasaron con agonizante lentitud para Virgo, hasta una tarde en la que sintió los pasos de alguien por el Templo.

Por Buda, que no se detuviera, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie; pero para fastidio de Shaka esa presencia se detuvo, y cuánta sorpresa descubrir que era Saga.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shaka sin ánimos de ser cordial.

—Parece que no tienes muchas ganas de dialogar.

—Qué perspicaz —dijo Virgo con ironía.

—Solo he venido a ver los daños que causó mi hermano menor. —Saga seguía aun de pie mientras que Shaka permanecía sentado.

—¿Qué daño? No ha habido ningún daño. Estoy perfectamente bien —mintió Virgo con presunción.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos —dijo Géminis con una lastimosa sonrisa—. Aphrodite tenía razón, te has convertido en la nueva _puta_ del Santuario.

En un tiempo pasado Shaka hubiera reaccionado como todos lo conocían, y le quitaría con lentitud uno a uno los sentidos al hombre que había tenido la osadía de llamarlo así; pero al nuevo Shaka a esas alturas le daba igual un halago o un insulto.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a tratarme mal, nada más? —Virgo no tenía fuerzas para hablar ni defenderse.

Esa no era la idea, Saga había ido con las intenciones de ver los daños ocasionados, pero la actitud y la postura de Virgo le molestaban en lo más profundo. Shaka no quería la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la de Géminis.

—¿Qué quiero? —Se agachó para contestarle al oído y provocarlo a ver si así lo despertaba de ese lastimoso letargo— Sexo oral quiero. ¿Qué más da si ya te acostaste con medio Santuario? ¿Qué más da si en tu lista, junto a Muu, Aioria, Kanon, Milo y Shura, estoy yo? —Saga deseó en su interior y con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero entrara en razón, creía conocerlo. ¿Cómo, en tan poco tiempo, un ser tan especial se había convertido en _eso_? Pero para decepción de Géminis, un abatido Virgo apoyó los labios sobre el miembro; a través de la tela del fino pantalón el pene comenzaba a erguirse.

—Saga…

—¿Has visto en lo que te has convertido Shaka? —El miembro de Saga, duro como una roca, se encontraba fuera del pantalón—. Antes eras un hombre endiabladamente bello e inalcanzable. Hoy eres una puta barata. Te has convertido en algo común y sin valor.

Shaka ignoró esas palabras y se llevó el miembro hasta la boca. Sin más por ambas partes, Saga se descargó en la boca cálida de su ocasional amante, desbordándolo con abundante semen. Guardó el miembro y con repugnancia quiso volver a hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Das asco, Shaka. Ya nadie anhela estar contigo, ya no eres un _imposible_.

—Hipócrita. —Virgo habló con la voz y el orgullo quebrados—. Tú me dices eso, pero bien que no te negaste. Yo seré algo común, pero tú eres igual a todos. Solo quieres esto.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Lo que tú quieres ver, pero por lo menos tengo a mi lado alguien que me ama y me respeta.

—¿Y así le pagas a Muu? ¿Buscando sexo conmigo? —Le había costado aceptarlo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Por todos los dioses, que Aries no se enterara. Bastante había tenido con Aioria, quien en el presente lo odiaba a muerte. Como si la violación de su pareja no fuera suficiente castigo, tenía que soportar el odio de quien antes y aún consideraba un buen y querido amigo.

—No soy tan altruista, solo vine a saber cómo te encontrabas porque él está muy preocupado.

—Ahora vete. Si ya acabaste, entonces vete —exigió Shaka hastiado y extenuado de la situación.

—Sí, me iré; pues no quiero ver cómo te hundes más. —Saga se retiró decepcionado.

Había querido creer que los rumores eran falsos, pero por lo visto Shaka se había convertido en lo que era por propia voluntad. Pensar que él también anheló por mucho tiempo una noche con él, y ahora tan solo le inspiraba lástima.

En la fría soledad de su Templo, Virgo buscó la cama, refugio de su sufrimiento, para desplomarse en ella. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que sentía ese dolor allí, en el pecho, destruyéndolo? Más de una vez había pensado en el suicidio. ¿Por qué negarlo? Sí, la idea había pasado alguna que otra vez por su cabeza, de manera fugaz, aunque nunca había contemplado la idea con seriedad.

Aun así no sería capaz de semejante locura, no dejaría que lo vencieran. Llorando, rebatiendo esa idea de que los hombres no lloraban, Shaka se quedó dormido.

A mitad de la noche, pues aún estaba oscuro, despertó notando la clara presencia de alguien en el Templo. Se sintió seguro y protegido. Como si el Santo Dorado de Virgo necesitara protección.

Hacía algunas noches atrás el proceder de aquella persona había variado, pues en ese último tiempo solía sentarse en la cama para acariciarle la rubia melena en señal de consuelo. Por primera vez, Virgo habló dirigiéndose al ser.

—Gracias —balbuceó con la voz vulnerada. El ser le acarició la mejilla secando unas lágrimas rebeldes—. Nunca pude agradecerte en persona, pero... gracias. —Shaka rompió a llorar y esa vez la presencia se agachó para depositarle un cálido beso en la mejilla que lo estremeció.

Le pidió que por favor lo abrazara, deseando sentir aquellos brazos, pues no le importaba si esa figura era alguien con el rostro desfigurado o con algún defecto físico, porque sin duda su alma era pura. Su cosmos, a pesar de ser misteriosa e inexplicablemente sombrío, le demostraba que con sus actitudes era un buen ser.

La persona en cuestión tomó entre sus brazos a Shaka, permitiéndole escudriñarle la fisionomía de la cara al tacto. Sin duda era un hombre, sin duda era un compañero de batallas. Como un ciego, Virgo tanteó el cuerpo trabajado del hombre hasta llegar al rostro; con la yema de los dedos le recorrió la cara, palpando las facciones profundas y marcadas. Llegó a los labios y los acarició con suavidad.

Quitó la mano y se acomodó encima del ser para enfrentarle el rostro. ¿Quién era? Le buscó los labios y le dejó un beso de profundo agradecimiento y sincero amor. ¿Amor?

¿Qué era el amor?

Una simple palabra que sonaba bonita.

¿Era tan solo eso o era algo más?

Shaka quiso agradecerle con gestos todas las noches que había pasado a su lado. Quería saber quién era, quería entregarse de corazón; pero la presencia al notar las intenciones de Virgo lo detuvo, hablando por primera vez.

—No, Shaka. No he venido en busca de esto.

Shaka se incorporó con rapidez, receloso por descubrir quién era.

—¿Tú? —exclamó Virgo más que asombrado.

—Sé que te sorprende. Nadie espera nada de mí y no los culpo.

Shaka se quedó pensativo unos segundos. ¿Qué más daba quién era o qué había hecho en el pasado? En el presente había sido su único consuelo en las noches interminables de llanto.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir Virgo depositando un beso y sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—¿A pesar de que sea yo...?

—Death Mask, no importan las apariencias o los rumores que circulan en este Santuario. Si te soy sincero, ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado esto. Ni en mil años me hubiera siquiera fijado en ti o pensado en entregarme a ti. Ni en mil años imaginaria que serías tú, el que podría darme esta paz. —Shaka notó como Cáncer quería acotar algo, pero no se lo permitió. Seguía sorprendido por descubrir en el mal hablado Death Mask una faceta que de seguro nadie conocía—. No importa lo que digan los demás. No me gusta guiarme por las apariencias, pues son engañosas. Los actos me demuestran una cosa. Por eso… gracias.

—Parece que ambos tenemos una reputación nefasta. Bien, algo en común. —Luego de la graciosa acotación de Cáncer ambos rompieron a reír con suavidad y resignación.

Las ironías de la vida. _El planeta y sus vicios_. Polos opuestos se atraen, dicen.

La pasión que se ejercían mutuamente era desbordante. Sin prender la luz Shaka buscó y encendió una de sus cuantiosas velas. Quería que la oscuridad, de la cual había aprendido a ser amiga y que le había traído a esa persona, se quedara entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo quería observar el rostro de quien ya conocía, nada más que con otra visión y no ya con esa postura y esa idea que tenían todos sobre él.

—Death Mask…

—Créeme, Shaka... sé lo que se siente. Los rumores te perforan la mente. La indiferencia te taladra el alma. Y todos se desviven por hablar mal de ti sin conocerte en verdad. Créeme, amor, que sé lo que se siente.

Acostumbrado a ello, Shaka buscó la desnudez del hombre. Por primera vez lo veía bello, tanto por fuera como por dentro. A veces, si la persona es impura, su alma se mancha y su apariencia se afea; pero Death Mask siempre había sido bello en lo exterior, algo que contrastaba con su alma.

¡Por la diosa de la sabiduría! Shaka pudo ver en su interior. Y solo había visto a un hombre que actuaba en consecuencia. Solo buscaba defenderse de las personas y de sus capacidades para lastimar a otros. Cáncer con su obsesión de creerse lo que no era, por completo convencido de esa idea. Sin embargo, a pesar del sensual y reconfortante momento, Death Mask lo negó una vez más entre susurros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No, Shaka. No...

—Pero ¿por qué? —Shaka no entendía en verdad.

—Porque no debo ser yo. Yo... te haré más daño del que...

—D.M —le interrumpió Virgo—, deja eso de lado. ¿Te crees todo lo que dicen?

—No.

—Entonces no creas que eres una mala persona.

—No se trata de eso, Shaka. Hace años que... siento esto por ti. Tan solo que nunca lo has notado porque tampoco yo quise demostrarlo; pero créeme, no soy yo el indicado. No puedo acostarme contigo. ¡Por todos los cielos! Sí que te deseo en cuerpo y alma, pero no debemos...

—No te entiendo. No entiendo por qué no puedo entregarme a quien ha estado a mi lado a pesar de todo.

—Shaka, siempre te observé desde la sombra, en la oscuridad. Siempre te anhelé como todos en este Santuario; pero siempre, también, supe que eras algo imposible. —Observando la situación Cáncer agregó—. Bueno, hoy en día no fue algo imposible. Y créeme que no busco lo mismo que todos. Yo busco al hombre que amé durante todos estos años de silencio. Y por más que te acuestes con todos los hombres de Grecia, para mí... no dejarás de ser el dios que despierta en mí la devoción.

Shaka sonrió con sinceridad por palabras tan abiertas. En ese momento supo que se quedarían por siempre en él. Qué demonios le importaba el mundo ahora, si tenía alguien que le decía todo aquello, con esos actos detrás.

—Death Mask... yo te...

—Shhh —censuró Death Mask—, no lo digas, por favor… porque moriré contigo en el momento en el que lo hagas, y tú solo lo dirás por la situación.

—Déjame demostrarte que estás equivocado y que sí puedo amarte. Durante estos días, estos meses, he estado enamorándome de una sombra. Hoy en día esa sombra adquirió una forma y tiene tu nombre. Por favor, te lo pido, déjame amarte.

—No me ames.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, que no te ame? —preguntó Virgo desafiante— Vamos D.M, ambos nos anhelamos por mucho tiempo. —Ante la mirada de estupefacción de Death Mask, Shaka agregó— Sí, siempre quise un alma que me transmitiera paz y me diera fuerzas, nunca imaginé que tendría tu nombre, que sería la tuya. Qué más da lo que digan los demás.

Death Mask suspiró rendido, no podía negarse a ese hombre. Por más fuerza de voluntad no podía negarse a ningún pedido proveniente de esa aterciopelada boca.

Con extrema calidez Shaka desvistió al hombre y permitió que Death Mask hiciera lo mismo con él. Una vez desnudos se dedicaron a contemplarse y a acariciarse. La blanca y fina mano de Virgo recorría la morena piel del hombre, palpando cada centímetro.

El miembro semi erecto se irguió por completo al sentir el débil contacto de los dedos de Shaka, un respingo que le causó algo de gracia a Virgo. La vela jugaba con el contorno de sus cuerpos desnudos. ¡Por Dionisio! Shaka era un ángel angelicalmente perfecto, un demonio endiabladamente hermoso.

Shaka bajó hasta la entrepierna del hombre y le recorrió el pene caliente con los labios. Luego, con la lengua, lo llenó de saliva, degustando el sabor salado. Con hambre y deseo se lo introdujo en la boca, lugar donde otros miembros ya habían estado; pero ¿qué le importaba en ese momento si se estaba entregando con el alma?

Cáncer gimió y se aferró a las sábanas, dejándose llevar esa caricia tan especial. Una electricidad, un escalofrío que le subió por las piernas, le recorrió el miembro hasta llegar a la punta, advirtiéndole que pronto eyacularía. Con amor apartó la cabeza de Shaka y lo besó con pasión.

El deseo podía leerse en los ojos de Death Mask; el deseo y el amor mezclados con la pesada sensación de poseer algo demasiado puro y divino como para profanarlo. Así lo veía él. Era su turno, arrodillado en la cama, Virgo le permitió a su amante que le proporcionara un placer que creyó olvidado; pero no lo dejó acabar, para sorpresa de Shaka, el hombre le pidió ser penetrado.

Virgo comprendió que lo hacía por él, demasiado daño había sufrido ya. Demasiado lo habían gozado sin siquiera preocuparse si él también lo disfrutaba. Además, Death Mask no se sentía con semejante derecho, con semejante privilegio. Shaka comprendió eso y lo agradeció en lo profundo; por supuesto no iba a negarse, sería una falta de respeto, así que ubicándolo boca abajo, situó la punta del miembro en la estrecha entrada, mientras las piernas buscaban la mejor posición.

Sin embargo al comenzar a empujar Shaka lo notó. Reparó en que Death Mask era virgen en esa zona de su anatomía. Luego de que su amante confesara su situación, Virgo no pudo evitar enternecerse. Lo dio vuelta, lo abrazó y lo besó, para después bajar hasta la entrepierna y dejarle un beso allí, en el pene todavía erguido, antes de buscarle el trasero.

Un acto reflejo. Cáncer se contrajo al sentir la lengua húmeda y tibia hurgándolo en su intimidad. Se sintió invadido al principio, pero luego un calor inexplicable lo había llevado al borde de la locura y la desesperación.

Se sentía agradecido, pues su ano estaba por completo dilatado y más predispuesto a soportar el grosor del miembro de Shaka. Sin más preámbulos, Virgo se situó entre las piernas de Cáncer y ubicó el pedazo para comenzar a empujar.

Ofreció mucha resistencia, pero a base de besos y de consuelos hablados, Cáncer soportó el ardor y el dolor hasta que Shaka pudo meter por completo el miembro. Una vez dentro, la presión que ejercía la intimidad de Death Mask, si bien a cualquier hombre le provocaría una inminente flacidez, por el contrario a Virgo lo motivó aún más. Sentir como aquellos anillos calientes le apretaban el pene era sublime.

Shaka gimió antes de comenzar a moverse constante y rítmico. Un vaivén que, luego de acostumbrarse a aquella invasión, Death Mask acompañó con las caderas. En pocos minutos y jadeando en el oído de Cáncer, Shaka se descargó por completo. ¡Por Buda! Sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción.

Sin querer descansar, Virgo salió con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo y luego se sentó sobre él. Acomodando el miembro de su amante se dejó deslizar hasta que llegar al fondo. Era la gloria, para ambos. El movimiento de caderas comenzó una vez más.

Como si se tratara de una odalisca, Virgo movió la cintura de una manera que obligó a Cáncer a gemir sin tapujos. En un hábil movimiento quedaron sentados, Shaka se aferró de la azulada melena del italiano mirándole el rostro curvado en una mueca de placer y lujuria.

Virgo comenzó a gozar otra vez con el miembro de Cáncer en su interior, frotando el suyo eyaculó sobre el moreno y formado abdomen de Death Mask. Cerró los ojos, pero quiso abrirlos para poder apreciar el rostro de su amante cuando llegara al clímax.

El orgasmo de Cáncer no se hizo esperar más y, mientras sentía el calor recorrerle el interior e inundándole las entrañas, Shaka le susurraba en el oído una y otra vez cálidos te amo.

Ahora no cabía más duda; por mucho que Death Mask se negara, no podía evitarse. Shaka se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre. Aunque ya lo amaba desde antes.

Cáncer sonrió feliz de descubrir que había perdido, pues era cierto: no podía obligar a alguien a tener emociones. Virgo lo amaba y él se lo permitiría.

La mañana despertó a los dos amantes. Death Mask convenció a Shaka para que lo acompañara a desayunar al recinto principal. A duras penas, a la rastra lo llevó, cruzándose con Kanon a la salida del Templo de Virgo.

Death Mask contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Creyó morir en ese momento y su buen humor decayó. Llegaron a la sala y todas las miradas y sonrisas fueron depositada en los dos.

Kanon, sonriendo, se lo preguntó a viva voz.

—¿Y D.M? Por lo que veo lo conseguiste. ¿Has visto lo fácil que se ha vuelto esta puta?

Cáncer bajó la vista al suelo, Shaka lo miró con sumo dolor y desprecio. Claro, qué iluso creer que alguien estaría con él por su persona y no tan solo por su belleza. Virgo comenzó a alejarse con una sola idea en la cabeza: Llegar hasta el barranco y arrojarse, dejando de lado todas las enseñanzas.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kanon —dijo Cáncer sorprendiéndolo, le había costado tragarse el orgullo—. No ha pasado nada. Shaka no me lo permitió.

—No mientas, Death Mask —exclamó Virgo dolido—. Sí —afirmó con la voz trémula y los ojos empañados, mirando fijo a Géminis y su hermano mayor y también a todos los que estaban ahí.

—¿Sí?

—Nos acostamos. Bien, Cáncer, felicitaciones, has ganado una apuesta y has quedado como todo un hombre frente a tus amigos.

—Ellos no son mis amigos —dijo Death Mask con rapidez, pero Shaka no se quedó en el lugar, se fue raudo de allí en busca de soledad, con la que se sentía tan tranquilo y seguro, aunque no menos dolido y asqueado de sí mismo.

En la sala, Cáncer les dedicó una mirada asesina a los gemelos.

—Como lo llames _puta_ otra vez, te rompo la cara a trompadas. —Luego de decirle eso a Kanon se retiró en busca de Virgo.

Todos en el recinto se quedaron más que paralizados. Era evidente que con certeza algo había ocurrido; más de uno se sintió incómodo y avergonzado. Kanon solo sonrió con nerviosismo sintiéndose estúpido.

Death Mask encontró al hombre que amaba al borde del barranco, se acercó por detrás sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Shaka giró la caza y posó, dolido, la vista en los ojos del hombre. ¡Cuánto sufrimiento había en ellos! Luego volvió a depositar la mirada en el vacío.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shaka, apártate de ahí —exigió Death Mask cuando pudo descifrar esa mirada—. Shaka, hablemos.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Por todos los dioses, ¡te amo!

Eso fue lo último que el Santo de Virgo escuchó. Qué hermosas palabras para llevárselas consigo al otro mundo; pero sin duda no eran más que eso: unas bellas palabras. Solo palabras. Lástima que no permitió que Death Mask le demostrara lo contrario.

**FIN**


	2. Final alternativo

**Final Alternativo**

Death Mask encontró al hombre al borde del barranco, se acercó por detrás sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Shaka giró la caza y posó, dolido, la vista en los ojos del hombre. ¡Cuánto sufrimiento había en ellos! Luego volvió a depositar la mirada en el vacío.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shaka, apártate de ahí —exigió Death Mask cuando pudo descifrar esa mirada—. Shaka, hablemos.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Por todos los dioses, ¡te amo! —exclamó y una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Virgo; por supuesto que lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo—. Eres todo lo que amo en esta odiosa tierra, lo único que tengo en esta nefasta vida. —Cáncer se acercó por detrás con sigilo y lo rodeó por la cintura.

—Bien... —Virgo apoyó una mano sobre las de Cáncer a la vez que admitía una verdad—: Ahora tenemos algo más en común: el desprecio de todos en este Santuario.

Cáncer esbozó una triste sonrisa y con el gesto corporal le instó a que volteara para poder besarlo. Un susurro, un _te amo_ de Virgo, selló para siempre aquel extraño, único, irrepetible y opuesto, pero sincero amor.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.


End file.
